Not Quite Cinderella
by Total Cheer Cutie
Summary: Kagome has been sent to the Western Lands to be wed to one of the Tashio brothers. What happens when it's her decision? Who will she pick? It should be better then this crummy summary sounds :P
1. Chapter 1

She had been summoned by her father, Lord of the Northern Lands.

As she made her way down the long, elegant hallways she thought of all the possible reasons her father would wish to see her. He never wanted to see her. He barely recognized that she existed. Completely unlike how he treated her twin sister. How he loved her sister. How could he not? She was perfect, after all. She was elegant, beautiful, polite, powerful, smart, and she demanded respect. Her cold, brown eyes could stare down anyone, no matter who they were, and her long black hair that was commonly compared to midnight coloured silk.

She on the other hand, was for from perfect. She was clumsy, spoke her mind, and far too kind for her fathers liking. She however, was blessed with electric blue eyes, which somehow made the villagers trust her, and black hair, that seemed almost blue, which shimmered like the stars.

Soon she had arrived at the gigantic wooden doors of her fathers study. She knocked lightly.

"Enter." Came the gruff, demanding voice of her father through the thick doors.

"Father, you summoned me?" She asked, opening the door slightly before slipping into the room.

"Ahh yes." He said looking up from his paperwork. "Kagome, you are going to the Western Lands tomorrow. You are to wed to one of the Tashio brothers to unite our lands." He spoke as lightly as if he were talking about the weather.

Kagome gawked. "But…"

"No buts!" Lord Higurashi demanded, angrily slamming his hand down on his desk. "You will go! I am not sure which brother you are to be married to, but you will do it with a smile!"

"Would it not be wiser to send Kikio? She can handle these situations much better then I." Kagome said, hoping her father would reconsider and send her twin as a replacement.

"No, I have already spoken to Inutashio and he is expecting you, not Kikio." Lord Higurashi snapped. "You are permitted to bring one person of your choice. But do it quickly. Or I will be obliged to choose for you. Now go. I will assign someone to pack your things for you. I have work to do." And with that, his focus returned to his paperwork on front of him, while Kagome slipped out the same way she entered.

On her way back to her room she made one stop. "SANGO!" She yelled through the door, "It's Kagome! Open up!" Almost instantly the door flew open revealing a girl about a year older then herself. She was 17, with long dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" She asked concern flowing from her voice.

"Sango! Please come with me to the Western Lands! Please!" Kagome bedded her best friend.

"Why are you going to the Western Lands?" Sango asked, motioning Kagome to enter the room.

"I'm going to be marrying one of the Tashio brothers!" Kagome frowned at the thought. She had never met either of them ad now she was to marry one. And to make matters worse, she knew nothing about them; she didn't even know their names!

"Oh Kagome!" Sango cried, running to embrace her friend. "Of course I will go with you. I will be your emotional support. DO you know which one you are to marry?"

"Not a clue. My father is not even sure. The only thing that I know is that there are two of them."

"Well I know a small bit about them. The older one is Sesshoumaru. He is full demon and apparently he is practically emotionless." Sango gossiped, getting slightly into the slang that she and Kagome spoke to each other with when they were alone. "He believes humans are beneath demons. And I've heard that he's really cold." Kagome was listening intently, hoping to remember all of this newfound information. "Now the younger one is Inuyasha. He is half-demon, and Sesshoumaru's _half_ brother!" She stressed half. "He is said to be arrogant, rude, loud and temper mental. Apparently he is easily bribed into fights."

"Ok, that makes it a bit easier. What do they look like?" Kagome was almost afraid to ask. She didn't base everything on looks, but she, like most people, did not want to be married to someone who was completely hideous.

"Well, I've heard they are both **very** handsome." Sango assured. "But Sesshoumaru has long silver hair that reaches is knees, a crescent moon on his forehead to represent his status of first born. On his cheeks he as purple stripes, representing his royalty and full demon blood. He also has a tail that he ether hides or hangs over his shoulder." Sango tried to remember every detail she had heard from the gossipers in the village. "And Inuyasha also has silver hair, but reaches just past his lower back. He is said to have dog-ears perched on his head. He, unlike Sesshoumaru, has no markings.

"Silver hair? Is that even possible?" Kagome asked.

"I guess so, but remember, both of them are demons." Sango assured.

"Well, I just want to know which one I am going to marry. What do you think father would do if I ran away? Imagine I ran away from the carriage when no one is looking! I could get away from this horribly unfair marriage!" Kagomes eyes sparkled with excitement at the idea.

"Kagome, you know I love you. You're like a sister to me. So I can't let you run around in the wilderness. It would be unsafe." Sango sighed.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'll run away from the Western Lands if I don't like it there. What worries me most is what if I start to have feelings for one and then have to marry the other?" Kagome his her head against the wall over and over as though hoping it would help with the problem at hand. "What if the one I must marry does not with to even see me? What if he hates me!" Kagome said with tears shimmering in her eyes at the thought of someone hating her. But she refused to let them fall.

"Kagome, we have yet to find someone who hates you, or doesn't want to see you. Other then Kikio of course, but she doesn't count." Sango reasoned, "I'm sure they will both love you." Kagome's head snapped over in Sango's direction.

"Oh no!" She cried in despair.

"What? What's wrong?" Sango cried also.

"You think they could both fall in love with me! I can only marry one! I can't break someone's heart! You know that! I still can't get away from Hojo and Koga!" Realization hit Kagome **hard!** "Oh no!" she yelled more desperately. "It will kill Koga and Hojo that I'm getting married!" Kagome's tears were now flowing freely.

"Oh Kagome, it will be alright." Sango comforted. "Everything always turns out right for you. I'm sure no ones heart will be broken and Koga and Hojo will get over their feelings for you and they will find someone who will love them in return." She embraced her sobbing from in front of her. Rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

"One good thing about the trip is that this time you don't have to pretend to be a maid! You are coming as my best friend!" Kagome smiled. "Father said I could bring someone, he never specifically said a maid." Hope and happiness shone in her eyes.

"There's a relief! I get to spend more time with you this time." Sango cried happily.

"It should be so nice having you at the table with me. At least I will have someone I know and love their company there!" Kagome was becoming less distraught at the thought of going when she realized Sango was going to be there with her the whole time.

I'll always be there for you." Sango said.

"And I, you Sango." Kagome replied as they hugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha paced the room while his older brother Sesshoumaru watched him calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" He snapped.

"Because we are not yet sure who is going to marry the girl are we?" Sesshoumaru pointed out, "And for all we know, it could be our choice of whom she marries, or it could be her choice. And we have never met her, so we cannot say how we feel about her just yet. For all you know, you could learn to love her."

"Yeah…well, same goes for you!" Inuyasha growled, having nothing better to say.

"Have you forgotten who you are speaking with dear brother? I, Sesshoumaru, will not now, or ever, fall in love with a human woman." He glared as he noticed Inuyasha laughing hysterically. "What is so funny?"

"You said you'd never fall in love with a human woman." Inuyasha choked out, Sesshoumaru still had no idea what he was talking about, so he continued. "You never said anything about human MEN!" Inuyasha fell over laughing. "Sesshoumaru is GAY!" He screamed, "Just wait till the wench finds out that one of the guys she might be married to is gay!" He laughed.

"Inuyasha, if anyone is gay, it would be you. You are the one who spends all of your time with that strange monk." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Miroku is my best friend you dolt!" Inuyasha growled, "You are so sick! Just saying that!" he shivered at the thought.

"Inuyasha! I hear some ladies are coming to the castle tomorrow!" Said the monk being spoken of.

"Ladies? There's more then one!" Inuyasha cried in despair.

"Yeah! The youngest princess of the Northern Lands and her best friend to keep her company." Miroku said, "They must already know what kind of company you two are if she is bringing a friend." He joked.

"Monk, do not speak of me in such a way." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone, tired of having to tell the monk the same thing over and over again.

"Right." Miroku saluted mockingly. "So do you know why they're coming?" he asked, turning to Inuyasha again.

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted. "The princess of the Northern Lands is to marry either Sesshoumaru or me."

"Oh you guys are pretty lucky!" Miroku cried.

"Why? What do you know Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well, from what I've heard, the princesses of the Northern Lands are _very_ sought after. They are very beautiful. The older of the two is said to be more graceful, powerful, but much colder. While the younger one is much more popular among her people." Miroku stated, "Apparently when she hears of a family in need, she sneaks out of her room and gives them a bit of money to help them out."

"Her fathers money." Sesshoumaru guessed.

"No, her own money." Miroku informed. "She is not as graceful, some people have gone so far as to call her clumsy. She has a fiery spirit and she speaks her mind. The two are twins but I have been told that they are not identical. Although at first glance, you could mistake one for the other, certain features separate one from the other." He stopped to build up some suspense. " I've heard that the younger is more beautiful because of her kind, enticing eyes and soft, perfect features."

"Well, now I know she's kind." Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Come on Miroku! What does she look like?"

"Inuyasha, you shallow fool!" Sesshoumaru spat. He had some respect for the girl. Anyone who would give their own money to commoners, spoke what was on her mind, and helped others seemed worthy of his respect. He might even go as far to say she was eligible.

"Well, all I know is she had long black-blue hair, blue eyes. She is about 16 and between 5"2' and 5"4'" Miroku answered Inuyasha's question.

"Wow, sounds pretty good." Inuyasha laughed, he was definitely spending too much time with Miroku. "She certainly sounds good. From what I've heard, she's nice, beautiful, and feisty. She's perfect!"

"We will have to wait and see what she is truly like when she arrives tomorrow afternoon." Sesshoumaru said, wishing her arrival was sooner, but at the same time, wishing it would be later. 'I have taken a liking to her and I have never met her before. I do not know simple information such as her name. I wonder how much she knows of Inuyasha and myself.' He mentally slapped himself in the head, 'What am I thinking? She is a human! Something must be wrong with me.'

"Do you know anything else?" Inuyasha asked as he plopped down on a cushiony chair, obviously his nerves from before gone.

"Only that there are already a few men after her affections. Although there are only two who have mad their wishes verbal to the princess herself." Miroku said.

"Really? And for which princess would this be for?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The younger of the two of course." Miroku said as thought is were the most obvious thing ever.

"Who are they and what did the princess say?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Koga, the head guard of the Northern Lands, and Hojo, the doctor of their nearest village. The princess did not decline either of them but she did not accept either. She has been too kind to hurt them by declining, but she does not feel enough for them to accept their offers of marriage or courtship. However, I do know that Koga is willing to fight for her." Miroku noted.

"What has she done to get such attention?" Sesshoumaru asked, half expecting to hear she was whorish, or something of the sort.

"Well, she is beautiful, kind and caring. It's not surprising. Her sister has had many more proposals though, which is surprising. For as I have said, she is colder, selfish, demanding, and in fact, the only reason her sister is in this arranged marriage in the first place." Miroku informed the two brothers, who were hanging off of his every word.

"She's the reason? How would she have a part in the matter? And even if she did, why would she put her sister in an arranged marriage?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is simply jealous." Miroku stated.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, with all the attention the younger sister is getting from men, the older sister has been betting more and more jealous. So to get more attention from the men, she sends her sister to get married. That is the reason one of you is in an arranged marriage now. To keep the spoiled brat happy." Miroku growled.

"You still have not answered why the older of the two has a say in when and why the younger of the two is wed." Sesshoumaru pressed the rest of his question.

"I thought that would be obvious now. She is the fathers favorite, therefore she gets that of what she wishes." Miroku said, before smirking, as thought remembering something.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, the younger girl was also told today about the marriage. And as I told you, she does have a fiery spirit, and with a fiery spirit comes a fiery temper. She was storming around her castle." Miroku gossiped. "And as I said, she is bringing a friend, and it is her best friend who is the only one who is able to keep her temper from flaring in access amounts. From what I've heard, she pretends to be the princesses maid so she can attend trips." Miroku chuckled.

"That's interesting." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"I'm going to bed, it's late. Good night." Inuyasha called. Everyone left for their own rooms so they could also get some sleep.

Before falling asleep, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were wondering how Miroku knew as much as he did about the princesses.

Hey everyone, I guess I should explain what's going on with the whole changing this with the chapters and everything.

**For those of you who read the first chapter with half, or most of this chapter in it, that was a mistake and I'm sorry if you had to read it again. Anywho, I just want to thank the people who reviewed!**

**Inuyasha-obsessed167**

**Fairytalechil**

**Mangadreams**

**Haku is the name**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**

**You are all amazing . Thanks so much for reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After hours of sitting in a fairly large carriage with Sango, Kagome finally got to her new home.

"I don't think it's fair that I have to leave my home because of some stupid marriage. My father hates me I swear he does." Kagome pouted, as she got out of the carriage with Sango close behind her.

"Well, I'm here with you so it's going to be just fine." Sango comforted.

"That's the only good part." Kagome said. When a servant came to show them to their rooms they followed in silence.

"Thank you." Kagome said when she was brought to her room. The only reply she got was a smile and a nod.

"Well, I might as well look around." She muttered to herself as she took a good look at the room. The first thing she saw was a _HUGE _bed, she kept looking and saw open doors to a balcony. "Wow, maybe I can see something interesting out there." She mumbled, walking over to the open glass doors. She stepped outside and the beautiful sight in front of her took her breath away. It was a garden, but not just any garden. This garden had every kind of flower and tree she could think of. The colours were majestic.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" She heard. Turning her head, she found a man standing in the middle of the balcony. From the looks of it, the balcony stretched past about 4 rooms.

"Oh hello." She greeted after getting over the slight shock of finding someone behind her. "Yes, it is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." She gushed, staring at it again.

'She is radiant!' he thought. "I am Sesshoumaru, eldest son of Inutashio." He introduced himself with a deep bow.

"I am Kagome, youngest daughter if Kuro (**sorry, I guessed)**." Kagome said with a low curtsey. After a pause, she asked, "Is it only me or do you now know who I am to be marrying either?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't an idea." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Stupid Kikyo, convincing father to send me away to be wed!" Kagome grumbled to herself. She took another peek at Sesshoumaru while he was staring at the garden and asked, "What kind of demon are you?"

Sesshoumaru's head whipped his head in her direction. His eyes were wide in surprise. "How do you know I am a demon?" He demanded answers.

"I am a priestess." She said simply, unafraid. "I am about to sense demons." She paused and thought for a moment "Not to mention my best friend Sango told me a little bit about you and your brother yesterday when we found out about this…arrangement." She explained with a giggle. "If you'd like, I won't tell anyone."

"That will not be necessary. I was simply surprised that you knew that I was a demon, yet were not afraid in the least." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I am not afraid. I do not cower from anything." She said stubbornly. "I have trained to be a priestess for my entire life, but the less people who know that, the better. My father did not approve of it, he believed that learning math and science was a better way to spend my time. But while I was supposed to be tutored, I was training." Kagome giggled. "I guess now, it truly doesn't matter who knows. Kaede has left the village near the castle, and I will most likely never go back." She said with a small smile. "Do excuse me, I tent to talk a lot." She apologized.

"Not a problem." Sesshoumaru dismissed her apology. They're attention was grabbed by a knock on Kagome's door though.

"That would most likely be Sango. She said she would come and see me after she looked at her room. Excuse me for a moment." Kagome headed for the balcony doors.

"Kagome! Open the freaking doors!" Sango's voice floated through the doors. Sesshoumaru smirked at how odd these girls were.

"Sango, calm down! I'm coming! Actually. Just come in, it's not locked!" Kagome called back, turning and walking toward the end of the balcony yet again.

As she was admiring the garden again, Sesshoumaru watched the other girl go join her, not even noticing himself.

"Wow!" he heard her breath.

"Sango, have you met Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked politely, attracting Sango's attention to the other person on the balcony.

Sango turned red. "You could have told me someone else was here when I was calling." She hissed in Kagome's ear as she remembered the language she used. She then forced the blush back off her face and smile, "Hello Sesshoumaru, I am Sango." After the formal introductions were made, Sango's language was forgotten, "So are you the one who is gunna marrying Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Sango! You are using slang again! Remember, father said not to do it anymore." She scolded.

"Yes, I remember. But your father isn't here right now is he?" Sango reminded.

Sesshoumaru has the urge to laugh when he saw the rebellious grin that now adorned Kagome's face.

"Oops, I definitely shouldn't have said that." Sango whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"Why ever not?" He asked.

"The last time she had freedom, she picked out her own dressed, which are not very…princess like, and she was completely…well…herself!" Sango sighed.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"For any old person, no. For the princess of the Northern Lands, yes. Lets just say that when she's herself, she's not as…held back as normal. She also talks a lot more."

"Sango! I can hear you!" Kagome yelled at her friend.

"Well you heard me then why didn't you stop me earlier?" Sango yelled back, even thought Kagome could have heard if she had spoken normally.

"You're mean." Kagome pouted when she realized Sango had won.

"Princesses don't pout Kagome." Sango face scolded.

Kagome simply shrugged her shoulders and turned to Sesshoumaru. "So Sesshoumaru, what do you normally do around here?" She asked.

"Kagome, what are you planning?" Sango sighed.

"Nothing! Gees, can't I even ask a question?" Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango. Sesshoumaru was already noticing a difference in Kagome, but he did like it.

"Well, there is the swimming pond, the horses, there is the archery field…" Sesshoumaru stopped when he saw Kagome's eyes light up in delight.

"You have an archery field?" She asked.

"Oh goodness." Sango sighed.

"Are you good at archery?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I'm alright." Kagome answered.

"Ok? Kagome, stop being modest!" Sango sighed, knowing this would happen. "You won second place in the Northern and Southern lands!"

"Who came in first?" The question floated past Sesshoumaru's lips without his control.

"The one and only Kikyo, first daughter of Kuro, Lord of the Northern Lands." Sango said bitterly. "And it was only because she used her priestess powers."

"Now Sango. I already told you, it's fine! I don't care, I could have also." Kagome assured.

"But you didn't! You played fair! You gave the rest of the archers a chance. And even without your powers, you almost won!"

"What's done is done, there's no point in getting angry over it now." Kagome instructed calmly. "Excuse her. She tends to get angry in my defense."

"It is my fault, please forgive me, I should not have asked." Sesshoumaru apologized.

"What? Sesshoumaru! Are you actually apologizing to someone? I gotta meet this person!" Came a new voice, from one of the rooms also attached to the balcony.

And out of the glass doors walked, Inuyasha.

Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I just want to thank the people who have reviewed.

**Serentiy**

**Esk42**

**  
The Voodoo Child**

**AidenShadowBreeze**

**CrazyPoet**

**Ed's lova**

**angelicangelcat**

**Lou**

**mangadreams**

**doglover1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_And out of the glass doors walked, Inuyasha. _

"Who got you to apologize and why?" he demanded.

"I did," kagome answered "But why does it matter?" He hasn't even noticed that he looked like Sesshoumaru in some ways.

"Well, you see…uhhh, what's your name?" Inuyasha stared blankly into space.

"I'm Kagome." She introduced, giving Sango and Sesshoumaru looks, instructing them not to give any more information about her identity.

"Well, you see Kagome, Sesshoumaru never apologizes, No matter who it is." Inuyasha said, finally looking at Kagome. He froze. He could only stare at the beautiful creature standing in front of him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kagome asked whoever was listening after a few minutes of Inuyasha's staring.

"Of course not, why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru answered.

"He's staring at me like I'm deformed." Kagome laughed nervously, pointing her thumb at Inuyasha.

"You have nothing on your face, and it is far from being deformed. Inuyasha simply does not know how to acknowledge beauty." Sesshoumaru complimented Kagome, who blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"Is he your brother?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, he is the other that you may have to marry." Sesshoumaru said with pity.

"Is he normally this rude?" Sango asked.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied, Kagome almost let out a sigh of relief, but she found out that Sesshoumaru wasn't finished. "He is normally much worse. He has no respect for anyone."

"I have no respect!" Inuyasha cried in outrage. "You're the one who always says that demons are better then humans and that humans could never stand up to a demons standards!"

Kagome gasped. This couldn't be the same person she was speaking with.

"Yes, it is true." Sesshoumaru admitted Inuyasha smirked. "But that was before I was proven wrong. These humans in front of us will most likely change my views on the human race. I would love to be proven wrong, on this particular subject." He smirked at the dumbfound expression on Inuyasha's face.

"Well, I for one would love to help change your views on humans." Kagome said with a smile. "It would be a shame if you thought such horrible things about my people."

"Oh Kagome, you would never stand for someone disrespecting any people, let alone your people." Sango said, knowing Kagome all too well.

"No, that's true, I can't tolerate it." Kagome agreed.

'Mental note:' Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both thought 'don't disrespect humans…or people.'

Inuyasha was rather jealous of Sesshoumaru at the moment. He and kagome were at least on good terms.

Sango watched the group of three for a few moments. She noticed the friendship flowing off of Kagome, the amusement in Sesshoumaru, and…longing and jealousy in Inuyasha? What was going on here?

"I should probably go and unpack." Sango said, getting ready to leave.

"You might as well get ready for dinner. It should be soon." Inuyasha informed.

"Oh, thank you for the advice." Sango said, then left the same way she came.

"Bye Sango!" Kagome called after her retreating friends back. "I should probably do the same." She said looking in the direction Sango had disappeared into.

"Farewell, I will look forward to seeing you at dinner." Sesshoumaru bowed respectfully.

"Bye." Inuyasha said with a small wave.

When Kagome was gone, Inuyasha rounded on Sesshoumaru "You like her." He smirked "So much for 'This Sesshoumaru will never love a human.'"

"She is different though, there is something about her." Sesshoumaru said, not sure why he was telling Inuyasha this information. "Not to mention she isn't completely human." He almost laughed at the blank look Inuyasha now held on his face. "Don't tell me that you did not sense the purity around her. She is a priestess." The smugness in his voice made Inuyasha wonder how his brother had found the information. He doubted he found out on his own.

"You never denied that you like her." Inuyasha said triumphantly.

"No, I did not, but I also did not say that I do like her. So you only have your own opinions, while I will be the only one knowing." Sesshoumaru gave a grin that made Inuyasha want to hit him.

"You spoil all my fun." Inuyasha complained.

"I have not spoiled it all just yet. Kagome will be mine. If needed I will spoil all of your fun." Sesshoumaru growled before walking off and leaving Inuyasha on the balcony to think over what he had just been told.

'Wouldn't it be interesting if Kagome was to marry me? Then I would get her. Not Sesshoumaru.' Inuyasha thought as he looked over the beautiful garden below him. When he heard a door open, he expected to see Sesshoumaru walking back out for some reason, but when he looked over at his door, he saw it closed tight. Inuyasha kept looking around and found Kagome walking toward the railing nearest her door. She was staring at the magnificent view. He walked over and stood beside her, not saying anything, just looking at the garden.

"At home, the garden was my favorite place to be. I would sometimes pretend to be sick during my lessons so I could visit them. I was either in the gardens or the training area's." Kagome shared information about her past with Inuyasha, making him feel rather special.

"The training areas?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded. "Oh how my father hated me going there. He said I should focus on lady like thing, such as sewing and serving tea. And when I completely failed at that, he tried making me learn math and science!" She shuddered at the thought. Inuyasha laughed at her reaction.

"What were you working on in the training areas?" He asked.

"Well, I was working on archery up until a few months ago when my instructor told me I perfected it. And we moved onto fencing. But I'm not very good at it." She admitted.

"We have archery targets if you want to use them. I can show you where they are. And I can teach you fencing if you want. I'm better at fencing then anything else." He offered, getting more confidant when he saw her eyes light up in excitement when he told her he would teach her.

"Would you really?" She asked, when Inuyasha nodded she grinned. "Most people I meet try and stop me from practicing! It's wonderful that you not only accept it, but also are willing to help me rather then discourage me!" Kagome gushed.

"Feh, it gives me something to do." Inuyasha said, not really sure how he was supposed to answer

'Maybe he isn't so bad. He seems really sweet, and he's so handsome.' Kagome gushed in her mind.

'Sesshoumaru's right, there is something different about her. She's radiant, beautiful wouldn't describe her well enough.' Inuyasha found himself thinking.

"Only one thing though." He said.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked.

"No purifying me during training.

Kagome giggled, "Well certainly not."

Dinner was rather interesting. Kagome spoke with only Sango until it was painfully obvious that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were trying to get her attention, which Inutashio found hysterically funny. In the end, the girls were told embarrassing stories of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when they were younger. She was also informed of how much an influence she was on both men already.

"Honestly, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both seem to be head over heals for you already. What have you done to them?" Inutashio joked.

Kagome laughed lightly "I assure you, I have done nothing."

"Well then the stories about you must be true." Inutashio said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't know there were stories about me." Kagome said politely.

"Well, Miroku is our gossiper. He goes to the towns more then anyone-"

Mostly to harass the ladies!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Yes, but he hears all the gossip from one person or another and he tells us. It keeps us informed of what our people are talking about." Inutashio continued.

"Oh, well I'm sure I will have to meet this Miroku of who you speak." Kagome said politely.

"Yeah, where is he anyways?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

"I've never heard any stories about Kagome either. Kagome's people like to speak of people from other lands. Not from our own." Sango said, knowing Kagome was dieing to hear what was being said about her.

"Well, Kagome dear, the gist of the stories is that you are kind, caring, forgiving, generous, spunky, and a woman who speaks her mind. Who is beautiful beyond compare and that you are able to make any mall fall in love with you within moments of meeting you." Inutashio summarized.

Kagome laughed good-naturedly. "Oh how silly some rumors are. I certainly cannot make any man fall in love with me! That would be crazy." She giggled.

"Then I suppose Koga and Hojo are fictional characters?" Sesshoumaru asked, finally speaking.

"How do you know about Koga and Hojo?" Kagome asked, rather surprised.

"Stories are told of the many men being in love with the princess of the Northern Lands. The princess who helps her people when they are in need." He answered, as thought the subject bored him. But everyone but Kagome and Sango knew he enjoyed speaking to Kagome.

Kagome blushed. "I'm sure it's exaggerated." She insisted.

"No need to be modest Kagome." Sango teased. She was laughing when she saw the glare that was sent to her by her friend. "She does all these kind things for the villagers near the castle and she never admits to it." She said, speaking to Inutashio, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru now. "She always got in such trouble from Lord Higurashi. He always insisted that a true leader is feared, respected and obeyed," She admitted.

"Well he is right. To gain respect and obedience you must be feared." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but I have t disagree." Kagome shook her head. "To be respected, you must respect others. When you are feared you are not gaining respect, you are only being respected because everyone fears for they're future. So therefore, you are not respected, only being treated respectfully." Sesshoumaru was secretly in awe as he listened to her reasoning. She certainly knew what she was talking about. "And if you are feared and you order your people to do something, they will question your motives among themselves. But if you are respected and trusted then your people will do as asked and if the orders are questioned, they will not be afraid to ask anything. Or they will believe that what is being ordered is for the best and will do as required happily. It serves for better and happier lands." Kagome ended.

The three men stared at Kagome in awe, although some were more secretive about they're awe, such as Sesshoumaru. No one had ever disagreed with Sesshoumaru's ways of running lands, yet this girl had done it and had good reasoning to her disbelief.

"Your intelligence should be added to the stories." Inutashio said, for he was the first to fall out of his state of shock.

"Not really." Kagome shook her head, knocking Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha out of their state of shock so that they would be able to listen to her reasoning for this. "I had a discussion with some of the villagers on this subject about a week ago. We shared our points of view and our beliefs until we came up with that answer."

"So you took the time to discuss the situation with you people?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're making this sound as thought it's much more then it actually is!" Kagome sighed, "Honestly, I am not as grand as you make me out to be. I could not even convince my own father to take the found information seriously. He still believes that he needs to be feared." She said sadly.

"Well I will have to try it out then. Respecting the people and earning their trust. I would be the first ruler ever to attempt such a thing." Inutashio cried happily.

"And a memorable ruler you will be." Kagome laughed, glad that for once she was actually being heard.

"Well, what do you kids have planned for the rest of the day?" Inutashio asked.

"Well, Sango and I were planning on going for a walk to the village." Kagome said after a moment.

"Yes, Kagome can't wait to meet some of the people." Sango joked.

"Can I come too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course." Kagome giggled at the childish face Inuyasha was making. He looked like a child asking for chocolate.

"I have paperwork to do." Sesshoumaru said.

"Really? What a disappointment." Kagome sighed. I would love for you to come, and also your friend Miroku."

"Well Sesshoumaru, you cannot disappoint your possible wife to be, you'd better give me your paperwork and go to town with everyone." Inutashio said with a grin.

"Thank you father." Sesshoumaru said without emotion.

When everyone was finished dinner, Inuyasha went to fetch Miroku so that they could all leave for town.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't been to see you ladies yet. He can be such a womanizer." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Well, then it's forgiven that I haven't met him yet." Kagome giggled.

"Who is that lovely laugh coming from?" Said a voice from around the corner. When the speaker was seen, Sango couldn't help but stare. He had black hair that was pulled into a small pony tail and the nape if his neck, and beautiful violet eyes. He was wearing purple monks robes, which was curious, a womanizing monk?

"Well, I am assuming that you would be Miroku?" Kagome asked, completely unfazed by his toothy grin.

"Of course, the one and only. But this is unfair! You know my name, but I have yet to know yours." He said, speaking to both Kagome and Sango.

"I'm Kagome, second daughter of Lord Higurashi of the Northern Lands. And this is my friend Sango." Kagome introduced them both.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Miroku said, bowing deeply.

"Well, lets not keep Kagome from the town. She might get angry." Sango joked, making Kagome laugh.

"Then we'll go." Inuyasha said holding out his arm for Kagome, which she took and let him lead her away toward the village.

Hey everyone thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I want to thank my reviewers! I don't know what I would do without you! You make my day honestly! AidenShadowBreeze 

**Fairytalechic1**

**Jessica Lyn**

**silentchild13**

**Haku is the name**

**Guyanies-Hinndi-Chick1993**

**angelicangelcat**

**mangadreams**

**Esk42**

**Inuyasha-obsessed167**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, "Can we go there?" she pointed in the direction of a street show.

"Sure." Inuyasha said leading her over to the street performer. There was a woman dancing beautifully with a small band playing behind her.

When they were done, Kagome gracefully walked over and gave the dancer and each band member a gold coin. "That was a lovely performance." She complimented.

"Thank you." The woman said bowing respectfully.

"Come on Kagome, let's keep looking around. I think we lost Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said walking toward Kagome.

"Prince Inuyasha!" The woman gasped bowing low to show her deepest respects.

"Yeah, in the flesh. Good job with the dancing." Inuyasha said, his tone on the verge of boredom. "Here," he said giving her a few gold coins "Tell your band they're pretty good."

"Of course Prince Inuyasha." The woman grinned happily. While Inuyasha led Kagome in another direction, the woman wondered if the two were a couple. They did look meant to be after all.

Kagome couldn't help but beam at Inuyasha.

"What?" He snapped, getting tired of her staring.

"Nothing." She answered looking forward once again.

"Aw Kagome!" He wined childishly. "Come on! You're not being fair."

"It was just so nice what you did back there." Kagome smiled.

"That's all?" Inuyasha asked, rather disappointed.

"No! That's not all, I think what you did was very caring." She said giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a small shade of red.

"It was nothing." He said, trying to hide his blush from Kagome, who just giggled.

"Let's go find Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru." Kagome laughed walking ahead, forcing Inuyasha to run to catch up.

"Where could Kagome be?" Sango asked herself.

"Well, we know she's safe. Inuyasha is with her. Believe me, he wouldn't let anything happen to her." Miroku assured.

"Unless Inuyasha gets hurt leaving Kagome in danger." Sesshoumaru offered another opinion.

Sango just laughed. "Kagome always gets into trouble." She explained. "I will be more surprised if nothing happens to her. She has been harassed so many times by people visiting the village near the castle that I've lost count. Not to mention all the times she's been chased after. Poor Kagome. But the worst of anything is her sister Kikyo! She terrorized Kagome just because she's jealous of her. Kikyo believes that she is more beautiful, more powerful and more respected. Even thought it's obvious that Kagome is more respected because she is friends with the villagers, more powerful because they listen to her, and Kikyo is so horrible, beauty is far from her."

"Speak of the devil. Here comes Kagome!" Miroku cried when kagome came into view with Inuyasha at her side.

Kagome was white as a ghost and Inuyasha was trying to console her.

"See," Sango whispered to Miroku. "Something always happens to her."

"I wonder what happened." Miroku whispered back.

"Just wait, she'll tell us." Sango said. But she noticed Kagome looked shocked and angry, while Inuyasha looked surprised. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"He shouldn't be here! He should be back there!" She fumed.

"Hojo!" Kagome shouted, "He followed us here! I'm lucky he didn't see me or I would have had to run!"

"Kagome, don't count your blessings yet." Sango sighed.

"Wh-"

"Oh Kagome!" A voice behind Kagome called, making her groan.

"Help!" She begged Inuyasha. He nodded when she started inching closer to him in hopes that it would drive Hojo away. He put his arm around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey! Get your hands off of Kagome!" Hojo yelled. Succeeding only in making Inuyasha tighter his grip on her.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha spat.

"I said…" Hojo started off bold, but when he saw the glare in Inuyasha's eyes, he lost his spark. "Would you please let go of Kagome?"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked, deciding to play with him a bit.

"Because Kagome and I are in love." Hojo said confidently. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who groaned and hid her face in his chest.

"It's obvious that you haven't heard that Kagome is going to be marrying either my brother," Inuyasha said pointing to Sesshoumaru. "Or myself. So you really have no reason to say that you two are in love." Inuyasha growled.

"She will be mine!" Hojo yelled as he scurried away.

"What a wimp." Inuyasha laughed. "He ran away! We weren't even fighting and he ran away!"

"Thank you SO much!" Kagome cried giving Inuyasha a big hug. Sesshoumaru was quickly getting very jealous of him.

'How has he gotten so close to her already?' he thought.

"Kagome, I hate to bring this up but if Hojo is here…wouldn't that mean Koga is here too? And if not, he will be here sooner or later." Sango said.

"Oh no!" Kagome moaned, burying her face in Inuyasha's chest again, letting him comfort her.

"Poor Kagome." Sango sympathized with Miroku. "With her luck, Kikio will come also, and Kikio is the worst that could happen. She is the cold, uncaring and slutty version of Kagome. She's done anything you can think of." Sango said, Miroku's eyes widened.

"You're joking." He whispered. Sango shook her head sadly.

"Anything you can think of." Sango was ashamed of knowing Kikio as well as she did. But living in the same house as someone did make you know a lot about them, even if you tried to keep away from them.

"How could she do that? Doesn't she care that she is embarrassing her post as a princess?" Miroku asked, gaping at the thought. He may be a pervert but he thought that it was strange.

"She doesn't care. That's why she and Lord Higurashi get along to well. Neither of them cares about anyone but themselves." Sango sighed.

"So," Inuyasha started, "who's Koga? And what was up with that Hojo guy?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome shivered at the thought of the two men. "They are both some men from back home who have…an…obsession." She said, trying to find some different words, but couldn't.

"And let me guess. Their obsession is you?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately." She sighed. "I can't seem to make them realize that I'm not interested in them. They are too dense to realize my hints."

"Well, if you'd like, I'll help you with them." Inuyasha offered.

"Would you?" Kagome asked, excitedly. When he nodded she smiled gratefully. "That you SO much!" She cried happily.

"No problem." He said, putting his hand on her back and leading her back to the castle. "Lets go, it's getting dark." He said.

"Sure," She said, only noticing now how tired she was now.

"Kagome, are you going to make it all the way there?" Sango asked jokingly.

"Of course I will." Kagome snapped back playfully.

"Ok." Sango said. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru "She's not going to make it even half way." She whispered.

"That would be no problem. Either Inuyasha or myself with carry her." Sesshoumaru offered, never taking her eyes off the tired princess.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"We are demons, she is feather light for us." Sesshoumaru said, as thought bragging.

"Ok, if you insist." Sango said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Of course I do." Sesshoumaru said.

Only moments later, Kagome leaned even more into Inuyasha making him decide that it was time that she be carried.

"What are you doing?" Kagome mumbled her protest.

"Bringing you back to the castle, what does it look like?" Inuyasha answered.

"Why are you carrying me?" She asked with a small yawn.

"Because if I don't, you'll end up falling asleep on the ground." He answered. "And at least this way you won't fall to the ground."

"I'm not tired though." She protested weakly.

"I'm sure you're not." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Ok, maybe a little bit." Kagome admitted. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said quietly as she leaned her head against his shoulders, since she was being carried bridal style, and fell asleep in his arms.

"Wow, look at Kagome!" Miroku commented quietly so as not to wake her up.

"Wow!" Sango gasped. "She must really trust him already."

"She barely knows him" Sesshoumaru commented.

"I know! That's why it's so surprising. Kagome would freak out if someone she didn't trust picked her up!" Sango said calmly. 'And she would NEVER trust someone enough to fall asleep while they were carrying her! What's going on? What made her trust him so much?' She thought.

"Probably that Inuyasha offered to help her in fencing and archery. Also it's possible that he has also offered to help her get Hojo and Koga out of the way. He told her that he thought that her fencing was a good idea." Miroku thought out loud.

"That would help. She always gets angry when people try and stop her from doing archery and fencing. And Hojo and Koga drive her crazy." Sango sighed. "Poor Kagome."

When everyone was back at the castle they were interrogated as of why Kagome was now being carried by Inuyasha instead of being conscious and walking by herself.

"Lord Tashio, nothing happened! Kagome met up with a man from the village back home that normally stresses her out, and when he left she started stressing about the possibility of another man from the village back home being here also. And after all that stressing she was incredibly tired and fell asleep and Inuyasha was kind enough to carry her." Sango explained.

"If Kagome was in any kind of danger I would not be trying to convince you otherwise. I would be out of my mind right now." Sango continued.

"Alright." If you're sure she's alright there's no need to send word to Lord Higurashi." Lord Inutashio said.

"There is never need to send word to Lord Higurashi. He never has and never will care about what happens to Kagome as long as she doesn't ruin the family name, which he thinks that she does on a regular basis." Sango said angrily.

"Surely you are over exaggerating." Lord Inutashio said calmly.

"I wish I was." She sighed. "Although he does care for Kikio, which is the reason the marriage was arranged. Kikio was getting angry at the attention Kagome was getting from the male population in the villages back home, and also her lack of it. Kikio convinced Lord Higurashi to send Kagome away so that she could be _the_ princess of the Northern Lands, and so all the male attention would be hers." She sighed.

Lord Inutashio had a look of pity on his face.

"Kikio is completely horrid." Sango said.

"There seems to be something about his Kikio that you are not telling me." Lord Inutashio said.

"She is impure." Sango sighed sadly.

Lord Inutashio had a look of disgust on his face. "But Kagome is…" he trailed off hoping that he know the right answer.

"Completely untainted." Kagome's cheerful voice floated unto the room. "I must apologize. Falling asleep like that! How horrible of me." she said to the heads that turned her way. "Especially you Inuyasha, you were forced to carry me." She giggled lightly.

"It wasn't a problem." Inuyasha said from the far corner of the room. Kagome smiled at him.

"Lord Inutashio I am so sorry. I did not mean to be so rude, entering your castle in such a state." She apologized politely.

"Not at all. I was more worried of what had happened then anything else. And please, just call me Inutashio. The title is too much." He smiled kindly at Kagome, who was surprised, that someone other then Sango would be worried about her.

After a bit more talking, everyone headed off to bed.

"Kagome try to dream good dreams tonight." Sango encouraged softy, so no one else would hear.

"Thanks Sango, same goes to you." Kagome smiled kindly to her friend.

Kagome's Dream

She was running down a long corridor, constantly looking over her shoulder as though making sure no one was following her.

"You can run my little Kagome, but I will find you." A deep voice filled her heart with fear.

"No!" She screamed, "I've done nothing! Please, leave me alone!"

Suddenly the corridor ended ands he was stuck in a dead end.

"I told you, you couldn't get away from me." The voice said from behind her. Kagome whirled around. She gasped only one word.

"Naraku!"

End of Kagome's Dream

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been really busy but here's the chapter! Hope you liked it. Some special thanks to my reviewers :

**AidenShadowBreeze**

**Jessica Lyn**

**The Voodo Child**

**Esk42**

**Mangadreams**

**Kouga's #1 fan**

**Fairytalechic1**

**By the sakura tree**

**Heybitch66**

**Loove.animeSTAR.bloddom'inugurl**

**Serentiy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kagome woke up screaming and covered in a cold sweat. She frantically searched the room for anything odd or out of place. Nothing was. Seconds later, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku burst into her room.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango cried anxiously. But when she saw the look on her face she immediately knew what happened. "Again?" She asked sympathetically.

"Sango…" Kagome whispered, tears welling up in her eyes even thought she tried to prevent it. "It won't stop! It won't go away."

"Oh Kagome, it's alright. It's all over now. Nothing is going to happen. Remember, I'm here for you." Sango soothed her hysterical friend. "Go back to sleep. You'll be fine. I'm just going to be in the room next door and if you need me just come and get me ok?" She said, satisfied when Kagome nodded her head. Sango headed for the door, motioning everyone else to leave also.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha demanded. Shaken by Kagomes terrified appearance.

Sango looked at him sadly. "Kagome has been through a certain kind of situation." She sighed. "I'm not really sure what to call it. It wasn't an arranged marriage, but she wasn't just visiting. She was sent to go and live with a strange man. Yes, that would be about it." Sango headed down the hall and the men followed. "His name was Naraku. He had already had a history of aggressiveness, persuasiveness, and he had a reputation of sexual harassment." Sango pushed tears from her eyes. "When Kagome was sent to live there, I sent a guard to go with her, just incase. It turns out that I did the right thing because the night she got there Naraku tried to force himself on Kagome. The poor girl screamed for the guard and when he got there Naraku was naked with Kagome pinned against the wall. So the guard threw Naraku away, grabbed Kagome and ran out of the castle as fast as possible. She's had nightmares about Naraku about once a month since then. I don't know how she stays so cheerful after that."

"Damn Naraku! He should be killed. Nobody deserves that kind of punishment." Inuyasha growled punching the wall in hopes that Naraku would suddenly appear in front of his fist.

"That would be why she got completely serious in wanting to learn fencing along with archery. She feels the need to protect herself." Sango told him. 'And she wants to hurt Naraku as badly as he has hurt her.' She added silently.

"Wow, and I didn't even know I was helping her so much when I offered to help. I thought she just wanted to know how." Inuyasha admitted.

" I don't think anyone will know how much they truly help her. She thanks everyone for worrying about her but she always insists that nothing is wrong." Sango sighed.

"Poor Kagome." Miroku said sadly. "Does she remember the dreams the next day?"

"I don't know. She always is happy and talkative the next morning. Whenever I bring up the dreams, she either gets very confused or she changes the subject. But believe me, if anyone can get Kagome to talk about thinks that are important to her, then it's obvious that she would trust them with her life." Sango said, not sure why she was telling the three young men all of this information about her best friend.

"And what of you miss Sango? Would you trust me with your life?" Miroku asked flirtatiously, while groping her.

SLAP!

"I wouldn't trust you with my laundry." Sango hissed before storming off to her room.

"Smooth." Was all that Inuyasha said to his friend.

"She loves me." Miroku sighed dreamily while caressing the cheek that Sango had just previously abused.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and Sesshoumaru resisted doing the same.

'He will never learn.' Sesshoumaru thought hopelessly.

"Stupid monk, you're going to get yourself beaten to death. And you're definitely going to die a virgin! Unless you start adoring the unloved people of the world. You're way to perverted to get anyone good." Inuyasha informed Miroku harshly.

"But if it's beaten to death by a beautiful woman, then it's alright by me. It will be worth it." Miroku said pervertedly.

"I am going to leave now, before Miroku gets anymore unholy thoughts." Sesshoumaru said, on his way out, mumbles of "Isn't he supposed to be clean? He's a monk!" And "Damn idiot monk" could be heard.

"So…" Miroku said when Sesshoumaru was gone. "You and Kagome huh?"

"I don't know yet. Remember, we don't know who she's supposed to marry. It could be Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said with a shudder. "But she's perfect! She's easy to talk to, she's kind and friendly, and she's generous! Beautiful beyond belief! She cares about everyone! She even fights back when I say something she doesn't like." He said, recalling the event when he and Kagome had a disagreement and Kagome argued with him and ended up winning. "There's no one like her. She's just so alive and joyful." Inuyasha couldn't think of any other ways to describe her.

"Wow, I never knew you had it in you Inuyasha." Miroku gawked.

"Had what in me?" Inuyasha asked, completely confused.

"You, Inuyasha my friend…"Miroku said, "are in love with Princess Kagome."

Hey everybody! I'm sorry, I know this is really short, but it has been so long since I last posted, I decided to give you all what I have. I hope you like it, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

I just want to thank my reviewers, who made me realize how long it has been since i last posted a chapter for this story! Thanks guys! You put me back on track.

AidenShadowBreeze 

**Jessica Lyn**

**Esk42**

**Mangadreams**

**Kouga's #1 fan**

**Fairytalechic1**

**By the sakura tree**

**Heybitch66**

**Loove.animeSTAR.blossom'inugurl.**

**Serentiy**

**XXxSuzukixXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"In love?" Inuyasha exclaimed, falling down onto a chair. "Don't you think that is a bit dramatized?"

"Not at all. It's much more then an infatuation. Meaning it must be love." Miroku explained simply.

"But I just met her. I can't be in love. It isn't possible." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha." Miroku sighed 'He will find out when he's ready I guess.' He thought.

'I've just met her. I haven't met the real her, just the polite reasonable side of her. I'll just wait until I see the other side of her. Stupid Miroku, jumping to stupid conclusions. I should knock him out right now.' Inuyasha thought, picturing himself beating Miroku to a pump put a dastardly grin on his face.

"Inuyasha! What would Kagome think of that smile of yours? What are you thinking? Probably about your wedding night." Miroku added the last part softly, but Inuyasha being a half demon, heard the perverted comment.

"You sick monk!" he yelled, making his daydream become reality. That is, until Sesshoumaru walked into the room and made him stop.

"Why are you beating Miroku?" He asked, sounding bored.

"Why did you make me stop!" Inuyasha demanded. Both brothers glared at each other. But the tension in the room made it obvious that the glares that nothing to do with the argument at hand. It had everything to do with…

"Kagome!" Sango called into Kagome's room that afternoon hoping to find her before Kagome went to explore the castle.

"Sango! I'm in the closet." Kagome called back. "I can't find any of my clothes!" She yelled in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as she walked into the closet, where she saw Kagome in an emerald green dress that was cut _very_ low. It showed more cleavage then either girl knew was possible. "Oh…My…GOSH! Kagome where are you dresses!" Sango cried.

"I don't know but I don't have anything! I think they packed Kikyo's clothes instead of mine!" Kagome cried falling to the floor desperately. "Sango, could you go to town and find me a decent dress? Please?" Kagome begged.

"I guess I should." Sango agreed.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome cheered.

"No problem," Sango waved off the gratitude. "I'll go find you a fabulous dress!"

About 20 minutes after Sango had left, someone knocked on Kagome's door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Inuyasha." Was the visitor's reply.

"You can come in, but it's at your own risk." Kagome called back, through the door.

'What could she mean by that?" He thought. When he entered the room, his mouth fell open and his eyes opened wide.

"Close your mouth or you'll attract flies." Kagome growled.

"When did you get _that _dress?" He asked.

"It's my sisters. The servants packed the wrong clothes." She explained grumpily.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Kikyo must be having a fit." Kagome thought out loud. "I have her clothes, so that means that she has mine, and she hated my clothes as much as I hate hers." She sighed. "I hope Sango gets back with my new dress soon."

"New dress?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't mind the dress Kagome was wearing at the moment. It hugged her curves in the right places.

"Yeah." Kagome said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "It's not like I'm going to stay in this whorish dress! It makes me look too much like Kikyo!" She shuddered at the thought.

"Is she really that bad?" Inuyasha asked, he had never met anyone that bad yet…other then Sesshoumaru, and he had heard about that Naraku guy from Sango. But other then that he wasn't sure if they existed.

"Of course she is! If she weren't royalty I would call her a prostitute! She has been having 'fun' since she turned 13! I don't want to be related to her! I don't even want to know her! Not to mention she takes everything that I want. She goes out of her way to make my life miserable." Kagome vented her angry, pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Wow, you should never hold your anger in... Ever. It could be dangerous if the person you were angry at were there when you blew." Inuyasha joked, succeeding in getting a glare.

"Normally I practice archery and that lets me vent my angry. But I haven't gotten to yet." She confessed, feeling guilty for glaring at Inuyasha when she was just joking around.

"Lets go now." Inuyasha suggested. "I'd love to see how your aim is."

Kagome gave him a skeptical look. "You don't expect me to go out like this do you?" She asked, pointing to the dress.

"Screw the dress. Just pretend you're wearing a different one." He said.

"Ummm, I guess I could try that." Kagome said walking to the door. She got her hand on the doorknob when she suddenly remembered a possibility. "Wait! What if they brought my practice dress?" She cried hopefully, running to her closet she opened her trunk and threw some of the dresses around until she cried, "YES!"

"I'm guessing they brought it…whatever it is?" Inuyasha guessed.

"Yep, the did!" Kagome stepped out of the closet in a deep red dress that had a long slit on the left side exposing her leg up to the middle of her thigh, and it had a decent sized v-shaped neckline.

"Well, that one is much better then the other one." Inuyasha said, "Have I ever told you that red is my favorite colour?"

"I don't believe you have." She answered, now in a slightly better mood.

"Well, lets go." Inuyasha offered his arm to Kagome, who accepted, before he led her to the archery field.

"Here." He gave her a bow and some arrows. "Lets see what you've got." He challenged.

"I haven't practiced in so long though." She wined.

"Well, you'll practice now then." Inuyasha said, watching her prepare to shoot.

She had perfect form. There was nothing to correct her on. When she let go of the arrow, it flew quickly and a pink light surrounded it until it hit the target and the light seemed to smash like glass. It even hit dead center.

"Are you sure you haven't practiced?" Inuyasha gaped at the arrow in the target.

"Not for a few months. Why?" Kagome asked.

"That was perfect! There was even priestess energy going with it! I'm impressed." He said.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped with wide eyes, 'No one has ever complimented me on archery before!' She thought, "Thanks." She added.

"Feh." He shrugged. Watching intently while Kagome shot another arrow, splitting the first arrow right down the middle. "So…" he said trying to start some conversation.

"Yeah?" She answered, shooting another arrow.

"Why is it that I have heard more about Kikyo, and I'm sure I know more about her then I do you? But you, are standing right in front of me." He tried.

"Kikyo is more out there. She wants to be spoken of even if it's badly. I prefer not to be spoken of, nor do I completely enjoy talking about myself. It makes me feel conceited." Kagome answered, shooting an arrow at the farther target and hitting it dead center also.

"I see." Inuyasha decided to continue. "I've been told that you two are almost identical looking…other then the way you dress." He quickly added, seeing her head snap up.

"Well we are twins." Kagome said, as thought it was painful to say, but she was trying to hide the pain.

"What are the differences?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well, Kikyo has longer and straighter hair then me. Her eyes are brown while mine are blue (**sorry chiclet180 **). The way we dress, her mouth is smaller then mine. She is much quieter. She's taller then I am and her voice is deeper then mine, I guess it could be called more mature." Kagome listed off the differences. "Oh right, she has this evil look in her eye all the time…but that might just be when she's talking to me."

"Wow, There goes almost every..."

"Oh!" Kagome said, interrupting Inuyasha accidentally. "She is a bit…wider then me in…_certain_ area's." She giggled, shaking her butt a little to get Inuyasha to understand what she meant without having to say it.

He burst out laughing. "I never would have even thought of someone doing that! You are definitely one of a kind Kagome." He said, still laughing a bit.

"Thanks" Kagome said with a proud grin on her face.

"What about personality wise?" Inuyasha asked, his chuckling seemed to have stopped for the moment.

"Well, Kikyo loves attention. Mostly lust or love from men, and jealousy from the women. She likes to be in charge too. If something is going on, Kikyo is going to take charge of it, most likely run it to the ground but she tries anyways." Kagome sighed. She went to go and collect the arrows now lodged into the different targets, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"We have special servants to do that you know." He said as he started walking away.

"Oh," Kagome began to follow. When she caught up with Inuyasha, the two walked in a comfortable silence for a bit.

"I wonder who I am supposed to marry." You, or your brother." Kagome thought out loud.

"I was just thinking about that too." Inuyasha admitted. "I wonder why you were sent without anyone having any clue of who you're supposed to marry. Isn't your father or anyone worried?" he asked.

Kagome snorted. "The only reason either would say that they were nervous for me would be for more attention or to make themselves look better to the public."

Inuyasha was silent for a while." I have an idea!" he cried, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her into the castle.

Hey everyone, I thought I would post another chapter as fast as I could because the other chapter was so short, Thanks everybody for reading, I hope you liked the chapter, and special thanks goes to my reviewers!

**TooGood2BeTru**

**Mangadreams**

**Chicliet180**

**Jessica Lyn**

**xXxSuzukixXx**

**Jaspyn**

**Greengirl666**

**Lusterstreak**

**Tsuchii**

**Thanks guys and gals (hee hee, sorry really corny) I don't know what I could do without you!**


	8. Chapter 8 rewritten

**Chapter 8**

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the confusing. It turned out that I accidentally put a chapter that's supposed to be later into the story too soon. I'm sorry if I confused you all, I was confused beyond belief when I found my mistake. Sorry again for the inconvenience. **

When Sango returned to Kagome's room she had a beautiful red dress for her that was much more modest then Kikyo's.

"Kagome?" She called, getting no answer she looked around the room for her. "Hmmm, where could she be?"

At that moment Miroku walked by. "If you're looking for Kagome, she is with Inuyasha. They went to the archery area a while ago so I'm not sure if they're still there or not." He said. "I could go and check for you." He offered.

""Thanks, I'll go with you." She said, walking out of the room with Miroku.

"After a few minutes of walking Miroku decided to break the silence.

"So, do you do any sports like archery?"

"Well, archery is Kagome's thing. I work with my hiraicotsu." **Hey everyone, I don't know how to spell this, so if someone could tell me how that would be AMAZING! K, back to the story now)** Sango replied.

"Oh, what's that?" he asked.

"It's kind of like a very big boomerang that exterminates demons." She said simply.

"Are you a demon exterminator?" He asked as he opened the front door of the castle for Sango.

"No, although it is by dream. All my life I have dreamed and trained to become a demon slayer." She answered.

"That's amazing!" Miroku awed, not noticing Sango's glance. "What made you want to become a demon slayer?" he asked, not genuinely interested in their conversation.

"Well my family was part of a demon slayer village." Sango said sadly.

"Your family members are demon slayers but you're not?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Was." Sango corrected, a single tear slipping down he cheek.

"What?"

"Was, my family _were _demon slayers. They no longer walk this world." She explained.

"Oh Sango, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring up sad memories!" Miroku panicked.

"Don't worry. Kagome helped me get over it for the most part." Sango giggled at Miroku's panic. "She helped me when he were kids."

"How long have you known Kagome?" He asked.

"Since we were about 6."

"Has she always been like she is now?"

"No," Sango admitted with a sigh. "When I first met her, she was as easy to read as a book, You knew exactly what she was feeling just by looking into her eyes." She smiled at the memory of she first met her best friend.

Flashback

A small girl was running through the forest. Every few minutes she would look over her shoulder. When she got to a river she knew she would be forced to stop.

"Hello." A soft melodic young voice was heard. "My name is kagome. I saw you running and I wanted to make sure that you were all right. So are you all right?" The girl named Kagome asked with concern in her eyes, but a gentile smile on her face.

"It's going to get me!" The girl cried desperately.

"What is going to get you?" Kagome asked. "Is there anyway I can help?"

"The demon! It's going to kill me! My whole village has been killed and my father told me to run as fast as I could before I would be killed. He told me to find the princess! I must find her." The girl explained in a rush, tears streaming down her face.

"Well which princess are you looking for?" Kagome asked.

"There is more then one?" The girl looked shocked at the news. "Well I must meet them both then!" She cried.

"Well you can only meet one now." Kagome said.

"What? Why?" Sango said, completely confused.

"Because you have already met one." Kagome grinned, waiting for the girl to get a slight understanding of her words. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, second princess of the Northern Lands." She bowed.

"I am Sango, a member of the demon slayer village." She girl said also bowing. "Or, I was a member."

"Well, why don't you come and live with me?" Kagome offered. "We have lots of room."

"But a mere villager living with a princess! It wouldn't be appropriate." Sango said shyly.

"You are not just any villager, you're my friend. And when a friend is in need they are helped my other friends. And I want to be the friend to help." Kagome insisted. "Now come on."

They walked in silence for a while. Sango was curious as to why she hadn't seen a guard or anyone to protect the princess yet. So she decided to ask.

"Princess Kagome? Why is it that you have no guards or protectors surrounding you as most princesses do?"

"I don't like my classes. They are so dreadfully boring." Kagome answered. "The teacher went to go get some more chalk and I left. But not before asking the loveliest maid in the castle to distract him for a bit while I'm gone. She is a friend of mine in the castle so she agreed as long as I promised to stay nearby. So I have to stay relatively close to the castle…unfortunately." Kagome explained. "And don't call me princess. We're friends, just call me Kagome."

"Alright." Sango said with a grin. "What about the other princess? Does she not take lessons with you?"

"Of course not. She takes her lessons with the best of the best teachers. Father has always favored her. She is perfect." Kagome said lightly.

"Of course she isn't perfect. My father told me that no one is perfect." Sango assured.

"Really? My father tells me that he and Kikyo are perfect and I am not." Kagome said lightly again. "Kikyo is more beautiful, intelligent, graceful and more talented. She is favored by all."

"That's not true!" Sango insisted.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You are my favorite Kagome." Sango gave Kagome a hug. "You are my best friend."

"But we have just met!" Kagome giggled. Sango just shrugged her shoulders. Kagome giggled again before saying. "Well Sango, you are my best friend too!"

And they have been best friends ever since.

End Flashback

"Sango! Sango!" Miroku's voice called her out of her memories.

"Huh? I'm so sorry Miroku, what were you saying?" Sango asked as she realized slightly what had happened.

"Only that Inuyasha and Kagome are not here. But they were." Miroku said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because there are arrow marks in the targets and a bow on the ground. No one does target training anymore so it had to be Kagome." He explained.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Sango said with a sigh.

"Would you like some lunch?" Miroku offered. "It should be ready any time now. If we hurry there might be something good."

"I am a bit hungry." Sango admitted.

"Well then lunch it is." He led her back to the castle.

"Inuyasha that is actually a good idea. Are you sure Princess Kagome didn't think of it?" King Inutashio asked.

"No she didn't think of it! I did!" Inuyasha growled in defense. Was it so hard to believe that he got a good idea?

"So can we do it?" Kagome asked, clearly liking Inuyasha's idea.

"Yes yes. Of course!" King Inutashio cried. "Go tell the messenger to tell everyone nearby! And do them to invite King Higurashi and the princess. Princess…" he paused hoping that the name would come to him. He had no such luck.

"It's Kikyo." Kagome reminded kindly.

"Oh yes! That's it. Thank you Kagome."

"Yeah ok. Kagome you want to come?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course." She cried excitedly and the two left.

"They make a good couple. I wonder if they see it themselves." King Inutashio pondered to himself before continuing his previous work.

"So you liked the idea?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes very much. And hopefully Kikyo and father will bring my clothes when they come." Kagome giggled.

"Well, I'm glad that you liked it."

"Yeah. The only thing is what about you and Sesshoumaru. Neither of you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life." She said.

'Oh how little you know Kagome.' Inuyasha thought with a smirk on his face. "I don't think either of us will mind." He assured.

"Neither of us will mind what?" Came a voice behind Kagome.

"Neither of us would mind being married to Kagome." Inuyasha explained.

"Not at all. It would be a pleasure." Sesshoumaru said, holding back a smirk of his own.

"Did I hear someone say something about pleasure?" Came Miroku's voice.

"Pervert." Kagome giggled at the suggestive tone in Miroku's voice.

"Oh dear Kagome, I prefer to call myself free spirited."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, making Kagome laugh harder.

"I'm guessing that you have not found out who is to be marrying Kagome yet then. Since you asked if either of us would mind." Sesshoumaru said.

"Actually, we'll find out soon." Inuyasha smirked.

"I know that look Inuyasha!" Miroku cried dramatically. "What have you done?" He demanded.

"Hey! I haven't done anything wrong!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well what did you do then? If you have done nothing wrong." Sesshoumaru added himself into the conversation again.

"I convinced dad to hold a ball." Inuyasha started, glancing at Kagome for a bit of help.

"Ummm, yes, which everyone is invited to." Kagome added, not sure what Inuyasha really wanted her to say.

"Uhhh, yeah. And I also convinced him in one more thing." Inuyasha said.

"And that would be?" Sesshoumaru urged him to continue.

"Come on Inuyasha! Don't leave us hanging!" Miroku begged.

"Well…I convinced him to…to"

"Inuyasha convinced your father to let me choose who I am t be married to on the night of the ball. If I cannot pick by midnight on that night then it will be picked for me." Kagome finished for him.

"And this was Inuyasha's idea?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking slightly skeptical.

"Kagome, you know you don't have to give Inuyasha the credit of the wonderful idea. We all know that he doesn't get them." Miroku said walking to Kagome.

"It really was Inuyasha's idea though." She insisted, stomping her foot on the ground. Everyone seemed to be saying that today. Was Inuyasha really that unintelligent on normal basis or were they joking? Sesshoumaru didn't seem like the type to joke though.

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT? IT WAS MY IDEA!" Inuyasha bellowed finally cracking.

"Ok Inuyasha. Whatever you say." Miroku said sarcastically, while his hands started for it's target.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed. She froze and turned bright red. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both rushed to her assistance.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What happened?" Inuyasha demanded. But Kagome only turned to face Miroku.

**SLAP**

"You pervert! Don't even think about doing that ever again!" She yelled. Suddenly Sango rushed into the room. She looked around and quickly sighed.

"Oh no. Did he get you too?" She asked.

"He groped me!" Kagome said with steam coming out of her ears.

"Miroku! Look what you've done! You've gotten Kagome angry! She'll be like this all day now! But you had better watch out. If you get in her way now you'll probably die." Sango sighed at her luck. Kagome was going to be angry with Miroku forever. And she would be mad at Sango for not telling her about Miroku's wandering hand. Sango was taken out of her thoughts when Kagome stormed out of the room and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rushed after her. "Miroku you idiot." She said before following Kagome as well.

"Ohhhh!" Miroku groaned. "Kagome is stronger then she looks. That hurt." He held his cheek softly as though it would make the throbbing pain go away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They had set a date; the ball was going to be in one week. The messengers were old, and the invitations were made and sent out. By the next day, everyone had relied saying that they would attend. Even King Higurashi and Princess Kikyo said they would attend. So rooms were made for the two for they would be arriving in 4 days. Kagome had sent them a letter requesting that they bring her clothes with them so that she and Kikyo could switch back when they arrived. But there was no reply to that so she had to wait and see.

"Kagome, you look sick! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. He and Kagome had been talking about he ball all morning when she mentioned Kikyo she seemed to remember something and the brood rushed from her face.

"It's Kikyo! She is going to make this horrible! Whoever I pick she will pit them against me and make them hate me." She whispered.

"Kagome don't worry. We'll find someone to keep her busy." Inuyasha comforted.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You have been so kind to me since I got here." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"No Kagome! Please don't cry! I hate it when girls cry." He begged.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. What if I pick the wrong one? What id the one I pick doesn't want to marry me? What id I hurt someone's feeling! I could never do that!" She said, tears flowing from her eyes as she confided her fears in Inuyasha.

"Kagome don't worry. Both of us wouldn't mind marrying you and whomever you don't pick would take it like a man. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make the right decision." He told her. He was opening his mouth to tell her about his feelings for her when Sesshoumaru came in.

"Kagome? What ever could be the matter? I smelled your tears. What has Inuyasha done this time?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Inuyasha has done nothing wrong. He was very helpful in fact." She answered kindly.

Inuyasha grinned at his brother in an 'oh yeah" kind of way as he continued comforting Kagome.

"Don't worry, you still have a while before you have to choose. And you aren't going to make the wrong decision. You could never do that." Inuyasha said softly.

"Is it about the decision that must be made on the night of the ball?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome only nodded. "Dear Kagome. Remember that neither Inuyasha nor myself would mind being married to you. Neither of us will be angry for the decision you make. We will respect you for being able to make the difficult choice."

"Yeah. There's no way you can make the wrong decision. Whoever you pick will be the one that you care for in a more romantic way." Inuyasha said slowly, trying to find the right words.

"You are both right. Thank you very much for helping me and I'm sorry that I took up your time." She said.

"No biggy." Inuyasha waved it off.

"It was no problem at all." Sesshoumaru said, discussed by his brothers choice in words.

"I would love to go into town. Would anyone like to come?" She asked.

"You know I do." Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

"Certainly." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Well let's go ask Sango and Miroku and see if they want to come. Sango will come. I know that much, but I don't know about Miroku. But he seems pretty into Sango so he'll probably come if Sango comes." Kagome mumbled on to no one in particular while she looked for Sango and Miroku with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru trailing behind. Miroku was everywhere Sango was and vice versa. They seemed to be quite fond of each other. Kagome wondered if they were destined to meet and get married. Then she became curious if Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru believed in fate. So she asked.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"No way! I think that we make our own future and fate is just another way of saying coincidence." Inuyasha said.

"Absolutely. Some things are out of our control. But not all." Sesshoumaru explained.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I believe that we are destined to fall in love with a certain person. But whether you act upon the feeling or let them be ignored is our own choice." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Girls and their romance." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Boys and their pride." Kagome shot back at him, it wasn't very good but he got the point that she would argue with him if he said anything else.

"Must you two always argue?" Miroku's voice sounded making Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru whip their heads in his direction.

"Seriously! You fight like an old married couple!" Sango agreed with him, trying to ignore Kagomes glare.

"Sango you're only agreeing because Miroku said it." Kagome growled, she didn't like being compared to old married couples.

A light blush found it's way to Sango's face. "Kagome you have no idea what you're talking about." She hissed.

"I'm going to be replaced" Kagome cried overdramatically, making Inuyasha laugh and Sango and Miroku to blush. Sesshoumaru showed no expression what so ever.

"I think you should be insulted." Inuyasha joked. "Getting replaced my Miroku" Kagome burst out laughing.

"You two are horrible!" Sango yelled with a silly grin on her face. "And anyways, Miroku and I aren't spending nearly as much tome together as you and Inuyasha."

"Oh Sango, don't be jealous. There's still lots of time in my schedule for you." Kagome joked. "But for now, we were hoping that you two would come to town with us."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Sango said enthusiastically. "And anyways, you and I need to buy ball gowns don't we Kagome."

"That's right." Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Excuse me?" Kagome demanded. "What's wrong with me?"

"Yeah, I've never seen any other girl sigh at the chance to shop!" Inuyasha explained snappishly. "It was weird…you're weird."

"Well you're a jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm not a jerk! I'm telling you what I think!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well some things should be kept to yourself!" kagome screamed before stomping away.

"Great job Inuyasha. And she had just gotten out of the foul mood Miroku put her in!" Sango snapped walking off in the same direction that Kagome had left in.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha growled when he noticed the glares he was getting from Miroku and surprisingly Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, you have to learn that some things should not be said. Some words hurt greatly." Miroku scolded.

"Since one of us is going to be marrying her you **must** learn to get along with her." Sesshoumaru stated.

"We get along! But that stubborn wench takes everything so personally." Inuyasha cried in defense.

"Inuyasha you idiot! You asked her what was wrong with her!" Miroku yelled. "She has a good reason to take it personally!"

Inuyasha turned his back to them. "Feh."

With Kagome and Sango

"He makes me so mad!" Kagome cried in frustration. "We were even getting along so well before! Stupid man! Saying mean things." She pouted.

"Oh Kagome. You get angry too easily." Sango reprimanded.

"Sango! He asked what was wrong with me! How can I get too angry over that?" Kagome threw her hands up in the air to enhance her point. Only succeeding in making herself look extremely foolish.

"I guess, it might have been a little harsh of him. But just because the boys stay in the hallways doesn't mean we have to stay here. We should go to town without them." Sango said with a grin.

"Oh yes! That would be fun! But should we sneak out or walk right past them?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Sneak out. It makes it more fun and exiting." Sango cried with excitement.

"Oh! Lets go."

"Damn wenches! Where the hell are they?" And enraged half demon yelled as he passed the hallway waiting for Kagome and Sango.

"It is obvious that they are either not coming out or that have already left. I am going to see if they have gone to the village. You would be wise to control your temper before following Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha as we walked away with the grace of a swan.

"Are you ok now?" Miroku asked. He really didn't want to see another fight between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yeah, lets just go." Inuyasha growled in response.

When Inuyasha and Miroku got to the village they started looking for Kagome or Sango. They looked for about 15 minutes before someone's conversation caught his attention.

"I think you might have been over reacting, I know I already said it but it's true." A feminine voice said, the voice seemed oddly familiar.

"Sango! He asked me what was wrong with me! Is it possible to over react so that?" Another feminine voice said. This one was angry but it was unmistakable.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said while turning to face the girls.

"Oh man they found us." Sango pouted.

"Maybe if we stand still and stay really quiet they won't bother us." Kagome joked, making both girls burst out in giggles and Inuyasha to get frustrated.

"Very funny." He growled.

"Funny?" kagome gave him a mock/confused face. "I was being serious!" Sango burst into a fresh set of giggles, earning a glare from Inuyasha.

"Feh." He turned his back to the two girls.

"Well, since we seem to have been shunned, I'm hungry. Lets go back to the castle and get something to eat." Kagome suggested.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Sango agreed, linking arms with Kagome and walking toward the castle with their purchases in hand.

"Well that was worth while." Inuyasha grumbled, heading to go get Miroku and go back to the castle. Kagome was obviously still angry t him. He would find a way to make her forget…somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kagome do you think we were kind of mean to the boys back there?" Sango asked.

"No, I thought it was rather deserved. And not to mention I was speaking to Inuyasha. Miroku wasn't even there." Kagome said trying to decide what kind of cake she wanted.

"We should have lunch before the dessert don't you think?" Sango sighed at how odd her friend is.

"But Sango, I love cake!" Kagome pouted.

"You're going to get fat." Sango attempted.

"Well then I shall be a jolly fat person!" She answered with mock determination.

"Ha ha" Sango said sarcastically. "You will never get married if you keep eating like you do."

"That would partially be the point Sango. I want to marry for love. Not because my sister wanted to get me out of the way!" Kagome sighed sinking into the nearest chair sadly. "It's not fair. I don't get what I want and i get what I don't want. I have lost count of all the dresses I've given away. It's so horrible, and I'm so selfish! I have what everyone else would kill for and yet, I don't want it. Sango, please, I don't know what to do." Kagome put her face in her hands desperately. A few moments later light sobs could be heard from her and her shoulders were shaking. Sango knew there was nothing she could say that would make her feel better, so she just rubbed Kagome's back reassuringly.

"What happened? Why is Kagome so upset?" Sesshoumaru's voice came from the doorway. Both girls head's shot up in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said wiping away her tears with a nervous laugh. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I entered the room and heard your sobs and commented." He answered. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh nothing, there is no problem." Sango said a bit too quickly. "Kagome is just going through...emotional stress. I'm sure she just needs some sleep."

"Then I suggest she get the needed sleep" Came Lord Inutashio's voice. "She would not like to be having those troubles on the night of the ball. Mistakes are not easily erased." He warned.

"Yes, I will go and get some rest I think." Kagome said dreamily before she walked out of the room. But she poked her head back in to say one last thing to Sango. "And I never got my cake!"

"The ball is in a few days and Kagome is angry at you. What are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"I have no choice. I think I'm going to have to apologize." Inuyasha sighed.

"Apologize? You never apologize." Miroku cried in shock and panic.

"I know, but Kagome has to forgive me if I say sorry right?"

"Yeah, but she also needs to know that you don't say it easily. If she knows then it will mean more to her." Miroku said in a matter-of-fact sort of tone.

"I guess." Inuyasha sad out loud.

"I should mention it to Sango, she is sure to tell Kagome sooner or later." Miroku offered.

"Sure," Inuyasha said absently as he walked away in the direction of Kagome's room. When he go t there he was so lost in thought that he almost didn't see Kagome and Sango, even though they were who he was going to see. He did, however, notice their conversation.

"I can't wait Sango! Father said he would bring Shippou! I have missed him so much!" Kagome gushed.

"I know! I'm excited; he said he would bring Kirara too! And Inutashio said she could stay here!" Sango raved; both girls were excited about the letter Kagome had just received from her father.

"Not to mention, Kikyou hated Shippou more than anything...other than me, and she's dead frightened of Kirara!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha, who was listening in at the doorway was furious. Kagome had a boyfriend and didn't tell anyone! How could she? Before he thought it through, he burst into Kagome's room and started yelling.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Inuyasha shouted, throwing his hands in the air as though to show his anger.

"What?" Was the reply that came from both Sango and Kagome at the same time.

"What boyfriend?" Sango asked, thinking Koga or Hojo had been talking to him and he had been stupid enough to believe them.

"Shippou!" He shouted angrily. Sango burst out laughing while Kagome's face turned red, her eyes burning with a fire of fury.

"Inuyasha you are such an idiot!" She screamed so loudly that Sango was sure the whole castle could hear. "Why would you be eaves dropping in the first place! And then bursting into my room, interrogating me about something you have no clue about! Wait...no, not interrogating, SHOUTING!" Kagome was beyond angry, and Inuyasha was slightly frightened and moved so that Sango was in front of him, in case Kagome decided to attack. "What gives you the right to come in here and start lecturing me? You are such a jerk! How could you think that I would have a boyfriend if I'm about to marry someone else! You rude, inconsiderate JERK!" Kagome finished before storming out of her room and slamming the door. Inuyasha turned to Sango who was glaring at him.

"I'd go and warn some of the others if I were you. Even I have to steer clear of her for a while now. She is so mad right now." Sango hissed before leaving the room also.

Inuyasha looked around the room. "Damn it!"

Kagome was walking around the garden, she always got a nice calm feeling while surrounded by nature. But she soon realized that she wasn't the only one enjoying the relaxing surroundings. Lord Inutashio was sitting on a bench, it almost looked as though he was waiting, but for what?

"Lord Inutashio?" She asked.

"Oh Kagome," He gasped, obviously startled, but sounding relieved. "I was hoping to meet you here."

"Me? But why?" she asked.

"Well, I heard what happened with you and Inuyasha." He said. "I do believe that the whole castle heard actually." He said as an afterthought, and he noticed that Kagome had a new shade of pink now on her cheeks. "Oh don't worry, everyone is used to hearing Inuyasha's temper, just, no one is used to hearing someone yell back at him."

"I'm sorry, I just got so angry!" Kagome said.

"No need to apologize, I actually think it might have done him some good." Inutashio chuckled. "What I wanted to say was, don't get too angry at him. He had never been able to apologize, meaning he never has." He shook his head sadly. "But he doesn't think before he does or says things, and he makes odd assumptions. They really shouldn't be taken to heart."

"With all due respect Lord Inutashio, he should know that he cannot make such assumptions because people will get hurt. The comments should not be ignored, quite the opposite actually. He should be forced to apologize when needed. Do you not thing it ride that he doesn't apologize?" Kagome said exasperated. Lord Inutashio just started in shock. He was to come and show her the light, but she was the one doing it for him. He had never thought about making Inuyasha apologize, the manners was always his wife's job, and since she pass away, he never got around to doing it himself. Kagome certainly was a gem that he couldn't believe Lord Higurashi was giving away.

"Princess Kagome, I completely agree." He said. "But i fear that it is too late to try and teach Inuyasha anything."

"I suppose so." Kagome sighed. Eager to change the subject she asked. "How long until the ball?"

"Well, if I am correct, 5 days." He said "Well, I should get back to work. Good day Kagome." And with that, he left Kagome to enjoy the garden which she did with much pleasure, until she noticed yet again that she wasn't alone. Not really eager to start up another conversation with anyone, she pretended not to hear the person walking behind her.

"Kagome!"

No! It couldn't be! They shouldn't be here yet! Why was she here?

Kagome whirled around and one word slipped from her lips: "Kikyou!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Has anyone seen Kagome?" Sango asked anyone who was listening.

"I believe she is in the garden." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh alright, thanks." She answered walking toward the garden. She soon caught up with Miroku and Inuyasha and they decided to go with her, even though they had no idea where she was going.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"The garden." Was Sango's response

When they arrived there Inuyasha was the first to see Kagome. He was just about to call out to her but Sango put her hand over his mouth the keep him quiet.

"What is Kikyou doing here?" She asked herself.

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyou...Kagome's twin sister." Sango explained, rather annoyed.

"OH! Kikyou!" Miroku clued in.

"Yeah well that's her over there with Kagome."

"She's not supposed to be here until tomorrow." Inuyasha thought out loud. He had finally managed to remove Sango's hand from covering his mouth.

"Yeah what she's wearing...what used to be Kagome's clothes?" Sango guessed. The clothes that Kikyou had on had been changed so that half of her breasts showed in her cleavage. Inuyasha looked in disgust. Only after did he take notice in the large slit in the dress that went to just under her hip.

"What did she do to it?" Inuyasha asked, he might have liked the dress on Kagome, but Kikyou didn't have the body for the dress like Kagome would have.

"Kikyou, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow."Kagome looked at her sister "And WHAT did you do to my dress?" She shrieked.

"Isn't it obvious? I fixed it, along with all those other ugly things in your closet." Kikyou answered simply. "And I heard that the princes here are extremely good looking, so i decided to see for myself." She giggled gleefully.

"You look like a prostitute." Kagome muttered. Kikyou looked furious and became even more so when laughter erupted from the bushes.

"Oh my god Kagome! I can't believe you just said that!" Inuyasha laughed.

"I can." Sango grinned, "remember when you spilled jam on one of her white dressed! And when you put signs out for someone to take her away?" She laughed at the memories.

"Sango! Spilling the jam was an accident! And you're the one who put up the signs, not me." Kagome reminded.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Well Sesshoumaru is inside and Miroku _was_ with us but he seems to have..." Sango's words were lost as she Miroku knelt in front of Kikyou.

"Will you bear my children?" He asked.

"Dear me no!" Kikyou said looking appalled. Kagome smiled at this, "Always use protection before marriage!" She scolded, making Kagome's smile instantly fade from her face.

Kagome looked as though she was going to cry, she hid her face in Inuyasha's shoulder wishing she could disappear.

As if he read her mind, Inuyasha swung Kagome onto his back and took off running.

"Where are they going?" Kikyou wondered out loud.

"Away from you!" Sango called as she walked away from her with Miroku following like a lost puppy.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"Oh my gosh! That you so much! I can't stand Kikyou! She's so embarrassing!" Kagome vented.

"She's kind of creepy." Inuyasha admitted.

"You think so? I thought it was only Sango and I who thought that." Kagome said thoughtfully, while Inuyasha shook his head. "Anyways, where are we going?" She asked, changing the subject when she didn't recognize where they were headed.

"You'll see." He answered. For about 10 minutes the only thing that could be heard was the sound of nearby villagers and birds chirping happily.

After a few more minutes Kagome realized that she hadn't eaten lunch and was rather hungry. But she didn't want to be a bother so she kept her mouth shut, but her stomach seemed to have a mind of its own and would not keep it's hunger quiet.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked skidding to a halt, thinking that there was a demon nearby.

"It was nothing to worry about." Kagome assured.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked very confused.

"Because it was me." She explained.

"when did you learn to growl?" He asked astonished.

'Is he really asking me this?' Kagome asked to the heavens silently. "Let's stop at the next food cart. I'm rather hungry."

"Sure, but you still haven't told me when you learned to growl." Inuyasha said stupidly.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of Inuyasha's back because he had stopped.

"Hey wait! You never told me where you learned how to growl like that!" Inuyasha said stupidly, running after Kagome.

"Are you honestly asking me that? You can't seriously be that dense." Kagome was rather frustrated that he couldn't figure out that it was her stomach growling, and not her.

"What are you talking about? I was asking a simple question! You don't have to be such a bitch about it." Inuyasha yelled in return.

"BITCH! You did NOT just call me a bitch! Kagome fumed before stomping away into the village.

"She is a bitch." Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to get his ears to stop ringing. "Damn she yells loud."

"Stupid Inuyasha! Calling me a bitch! He should meet Kikyou, I should pick Sesshoumaru! At least he's not a jerk; he also doesn't need an explanation about how peoples stomach growls when they get hungry, Stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome fumed to herself as she walked through the village. That is until she bumped into someone. She was thrown to the ground and so was the other person.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kagome asked looking for any sign of blood on the ground.

"Not at all, are you all right?" Came a very familiar masculine voice.

Kagome looked up only to find...

"Sango, what are you doing today?" Miroku asked, walking through the village with Sango.

"Nothing that you are welcome to take part in." She answered hotly.

"Sango, whatever is the matter?" He cried as thought begging for an answer.

"You just hit on Kikyou! The worst person in all the world! She has put Kagome thought hell and you ask her to bear your children! How could you? You betrayed Kagome and myself!" Sango fumed as she walked farther into the village.

"Sango, please forgive me!" Miroku pleaded. He most likely would be on his hands and knees if Sango had been standing still instead of walking at a brisk pace.

She rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic, you know that right?" She sighed.

"Only for you my dear." Miroku said. "Will you forgive me?" He pleaded yet again.

"I guess this once wouldn't hurt." She decided, but shook her head and laughed when Miroku jumped with joy, shouting at the top of his lungs "there is hope!"

But she stopped suddenly and Miroku, not looking where he was going, walked right into her. She pulled him into an alleyway swiftly and silently.

"Sango! I thought there was hope but I had no idea you wanted me this much! Do you really think an alleyway is an appropriate place thought?" he said.

"Shut up! Look, it's Kagome. But she's not with Inuyasha! And if that's not Inuyasha then who's that man that she's with? His back is turned! I can't see who it is." Sango hissed in frustration.

"Really?" Miroku asked. "Let me see!" He leaned over Sango so that he could see past the wall and Sango's head. "You're right, but who could he be?"

"I don't know, but let's go and see." Sango whispered looking for a way to get closer without being seen.

"Oh look, there's Inuyasha!" Miroku motioned to where he saw Inuyasha.

"Good, I want to see why he's not with Kagome." Sango said, clearly very angry. She stomped over to Inuyasha and grabbed his hair, pulling him down the 3 inches or so, so that he was eye to eye with her. "Where were you and why aren't you with Kagome?" She demanded loudly, not bother to dance around the point.

"She just stormed off, what did you want me to do?" He yelled his reply, getting very defensive.

"You should have stopped her! Because now she's most likely flirting with another man because she's angry at you for being a jerk. And who knows who that man is!" Sango fumed.

"You completely screwed yourself over Inuyasha." Miroku said with a hint of pity. "The ball is soon and she gets to pick. You haven't been doing to well lately, she's most likely going to pick Sesshoumaru from the way that you've been making her feel."

"Not if I can help it." Inuyasha grinned, filled with determination and a plan.

_Kagome looked up only to find..._

"Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome gasped.

"Like I would leave my woman with two flee bags." Koga scoffed. "Not to mention I missed you." He added sweetly, making Kagome blush as two village girls walked by and heard the romantic comment and began giggling behind their hands to each other.

"Koga, you do know that I'm to be married to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru soon right?" She asked uncertainly.

"Inuyasha! That dog turd doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as you Kagome!" Koga began hotly.

"Now Koga, is that comment really necessary?" Kagome asked, not liking how Inuyasha was being bad talked when he wasn't even there to defend himself.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Really, you never spoke of Hojo in such a way." Kagome pushed.

"But Hojo was so dense, he didn't stand a chance." Koga shrugged.

"Are you saying that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru do stand a chance and you are simply jealous?" Kagome pressed her thoughts.

"I...ummm...no way!" He stuttered, he truly did feel threatened by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He had heard rumours that they were closer to Kagome after a week then he was and he had known Kagome for 5 years! Not to mention they were royals while he was only the head guard of Kagome's home Kingdom. But at least if he needed to project Kagome, he would be able to, unlike those wimpy princes.

"Koga...Koga? Are you all right?" Kagome asked, waving her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention, but he was far too deep in his thoughts to be pulled out now.

Inuyasha watched as Koga got lost in his own thoughts, then he quickly grabbed Kagome and pulled her away. She was about to scream as what had happened registered in her mind but she realized who it was.

"Oh it's you Inuyasha." She said, sounding relieved. Then she remembered that she was angry with him and glared at him before turning her back to him. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Awww come on Kagome! Don't be mad!" Inuyasha practically demanded.

"And what should I be?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Excited?"

"Sure, if you want to be." He agreed carelessly.

"You...you...ARGH!" She couldn't think of the words to describe how angry she felt at that moment. She couldn't think of the right thing to call him, so she just stormed away from the confused prince.

"Was it something I said?" He asked to no one in particular.

"You truly are a fool." Sesshoumaru said as he walked out from behind the corner.

"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha spat.

"Because you don't have a clue how to speak to a young woman." Sesshoumaru answered. "You do nothing but insult them."

"So? They always forgive me in the end." Inuyasha bragged.

"Do you honestly think that Kagome is like any other girl? If you do then you don't deserve her." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Wha-...Kagome, what are you doing back here?" Inuyasha gasped.

Kagome blushed; she had heard what the two men had been talking about and felt touched that Sesshoumaru had said such a wonderful thing about her. "I had lost my necklace and came back to see if I had dropped it here." She answered, holding up the necklace as proof. "Sesshoumaru, do you really think that way?" She asked timidly.

"Certainly." He answered, walking over to her and offering her his arm, which she easily accepted. "Shall I accompany you back to the castle?" He offered.

"I would like that very much." She answered. And without a second look to Inuyasha they left.

"Damn! I screwed that up!" Inuyasha said to himself before heading back to the castle himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day while Kagome and Sesshoumaru were enjoying lunch together, Kikyou barged into the room. "Kagome, where did you run off to yesterday? I missed you so." She said, never once taking her eyes off Sesshoumaru.

"Well Kikyou," Kagome started coolly "After your little comment yesterday in the garden, I had to leave before my cheeks caught fire from embarrassment for you."

"Dearest Kagome," Kikyou said sweetly, shaking her head with her eyes still glued on Sesshoumaru "I was merely giving the good man some advice that should be taken into account."

"Are you speaking with Sesshoumaru or myself, because it looks as though you are speaking with him." Kagome commented.

"Well of course I am speaking to you silly, for you have not yet introduced me to your friend." Kikyou said smiling sweetly.

"Like that's ever stopped you before." Kagome grumbled under her breath.

"I am Sesshoumaru, first prince of the Western Lands, and possible husband to be of Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, sealing the introduction with a deep, respectful bow.

Kikyou glared at Kagome before saying; "I am Kikyou, first princess of the Northern Lands." Sounding falsely sweet.

"Kagome, are you still mad at me?" Inuyasha yelled, bursting into the room. Then he wished he hadn't come at all, for Kikyou was on him in seconds.

"Well hello, I'm Kikyou. Kagome's older sister. Princess of the Northern lands." She flirted, batting her eyelashes at him.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru desperately, but when Sesshoumaru only gave him a smug look Inuyasha began his introduction. "I'm Inuyasha, Prince of the Western Lands and possible husband to Kagome." He recited sounding extremely bored.

"Kagome! You have two husbands?" Kikyou gasped.

"No!" Kagome defended.

"But both these fine young men just said that they were your husband to be."

"POSSIBLE!" Kagome said, very slowly, very loudly and very clearly. "Since father never made arrangements as to which of these 'fine young men' I'm to marry, Lord Inutashio, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and I have decided that it would be my choice to choose which one I am to marry." She explained.

"That's awfully selfish of you." Kikyou huffed, crossing her arms under her chest making her breasts rise and squish together. "What if they don't want to marry you? You must be awfully confidant that they both love you enough to marry you if you are able to choose. What if one of them, or even neither of them wish to marry you?"

"Why wouldn't we want to marry her?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome beamed at him and Kikyou glared at Kagome.

"What about you Prince Sesshoumaru? Do you _actually _want to marry Kagome?" Kikyou asked, inching closer to Sesshoumaru and batting her eyelashes in a way that she clearly thought was attractive.

"It would be an honour." He replied, his eyes never once glancing at Kikyou, for he and Inuyasha were both gazing intently at Kagome.

"Oh, I see." Kikyou mumbled. "So Kagome, do they know about Hojo?" She asked falsely sweet, yet again.

"Certainly, why would I hide that from them?" Kagome answered, rather confused.

"What about Koga?" She asked, her desperation to make Kagome look bad was clearly showing as her eye twitched slightly.

"Yes, why?" Kagome asked.

Kikyou twitched yet again before slapping on a bright smile. "That's wonderful." She exclaimed.

"Ummm, ok." Kagome said turning back to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "Let's go to the garden." She suggested. Both men held out their arm for Kagome to accept, but she was roughly pushed out of the way as Kikyou rushed to accept their arms to be led away.

Kagome stood there wide eyed and speechless as Kikyou dragged the two men to the garden as they both had their heads turned to watch Kagome, who just shook her head and laughed. How desperate could Kikyou get? Then she began to look for Sango, she has some stories that needed to be told.

"Have you seen Sango anywhere?" Kagome asked a servant that she had met in the hallway.

"No ma'am, I'm very sorry. Would you like me to tell her you are looking for her if she passes by?" The servant asked. "I will be here for a while, all of these pictures need to be dusted and spotless for the ball tomorrow night.

"No that's fine. But thank you just the same." Kagome answered before saying goodbye and continuing her search. She had just rounded the corner when she nearly tripped over an extremely short person.

"Kagome!" A childlike voice yelled out. Kagome looked down and saw someone she was very much looking forward to seeing.

"Shippou!" She squealed happily, scooping the young demon child up into her arms and giving him a hug. His big green eyes studied her face as thought trying to remember everything about it, his red hair bouncing lightly on top of his head as he laughed in the excitement of seeing Kagome.

"Kagome it's been forever. When are you coming back?" Shippou asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Shippou, I'm afraid I'm not." Kagome said sadly, unable to meet the young demons eyes.

"What! Why aren't you coming back? I'll beat up whoever is the reason for that!" He said sounding very tough for such a small boy.

"It's all right, really. You're going to be fine without me hanging around all the time." Kagome said with a guilty laugh.

"But you have to be around! What will I do without you?" Shippou's eyes began to tear up. "Kikyou is so mean to me. She said that if I ever talked to her that she would feed me to the guard dogs!" Shippou trembled as the memory came flooding back, as clear as if it were happening at that very moment.

Kagome softly soothed him by rubbing his back softly and comfortingly. She whispered soothing words of encouragement to him in hopes of making him happy once again.

When he finally stopped trembling she asked him if we was hungry, then brought him to go get some food before it was taken off the tables.

"Oh look Shippou, its Sango!" Kagome cried, seeing the person that she had originally been looking for. But she had now forgotten why she was looking for her.

"Yay! Sango!" Shippou cried in excitement.

"Shippou!" Sango yelled, half with shock and half with excitement.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Were you not expecting to see me?" Shippou asked. He looked closely at Sango as though he were trying to prove that if she lied, he would know.

"I am surprised. I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."Sango admitted.

"Why would I come tomorrow? Then I'd miss the ball!" Shippou shouted as thought it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sango looked around, obviously confused. She had thought the ball was tomorrow night!

"Sango," Kagome began "The ball is tomorrow night. Shippou just takes hours to get ready fir anything." She explained.

"Oh," Sango cried as realization hit her. "Right, I knew that. How could I forget that?" She asked herself, lightly hitting herself in the forehead as thought trying to knock some sense back into her.

"Gees Sango, are you feeling all right?" Shippou asked. Both of the girls were acting strangely today, and he was determined to find out why.

"Why is there going to be a ball anyways? Aren't balls for special occasions? Like that Cinderella story that Kagome told me, or the one about Sleeping Beauty when they had a ball when she woke up. Or is it a more private ball like the one in Beauty and the Beast? And talking about storied, have you learned any new ones yet Kagome? I haven't heard a story in so long; I was hoping that you would have a really good one ready for me." Shippou said sounding excited once again; looking at both Sango and Kagome, hoping that either one of them had learned a new story that they would be able to tell him.

Kagome and Sango laughed at Shippou's enthusiasm. "No, I'm sorry Shippou; I haven't learned any new stories." Sango admitted.

"Neither have I. But I'll ask someone for some good ones alright?" Kagome offered.

"Ok." Shippou agreed "But you're still going to have to tell me a story tonight, aren't you Kagome?" he asked looking worried for a moment.

"Of course." Kagome agreed with a smile. She had never noticed how much she had missed Shippou until he was right there in front of her, reminding her how much she loved him.

"Ohhh! Did you see what Kikyou did to your dresses?" Shippou gasped, remembering the big news that he had to tell Kagome. "She ruined them! How did you get more?"

"Yes, I saw, they look absolutely terrible now." Kagome agreed. "But Sango was kind enough to go and buy me some new ones.

'Yay Sango!" Shippou cheered. Sango blushed and laughed a little.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's furious voice made it's way to the group only moments before the owner of the voice entered the room.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome said pleasantly.

"Don't you 'Hello Inuyasha' me! You just ditched Sesshoumaru and me with KIKYOU! I think that her favourite words are; I, me and myself. And there might be something about moi." He glared as Sesshoumaru walked into the room, followed by a still talking Kikyou.

"Kagome is there an off button of some sort?" he asked desperately.

"I wouldn't know, she never talks to me for more then 10 minutes at a time. She hates me." Kagome giggled. "Sorry boys." She gave an innocent but apologetic smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha grumbled as he plopped down on the seat beside Kagome.

"Kagome, who's he?" Shippou asked, lightly tugging on Kagome's hair with one hand, and pointing at Inuyasha with the other.

"That's Prince Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my dear friend Shippou." Kagome introduced.

Inuyasha nodded his greeting.

"Hi, so Kagome, who's that?" Shippou continued his gentle abuse on Kagome's hair, but this time pointing at Sesshoumaru.

"That is Prince Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered, but Sesshoumaru was too far away to make a proper introduction, so she left it at that.

"Oh ok, I'm hungry." Shippou announced as he looked around.

Kagome giggled "Well then let's find you something to eat shall we?" She said "Does any one else want something while we're there?" she offered.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I want yet. So I guess I'll come with you." Inuyasha said after everyone else said no.

"Alright." Kagome said as she turned with Shippou on her shoulder and headed for the kitchen, for they had come too late and all the food had been cleared from the tables. And Inuyasha, as Kagome has anticipated, followed.

"So Shippou, what do you want to have for lunch?" Kagome asked when they entered the kitchen.

"Anything...but vegetables." He said while scrunching his nose in distaste at the thought of eating such a disgusting food.

"Why? You never used to hate vegetables. Why do you hate them now?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Since you left all I've gotten to eat has been water, bread and soggy vegetables." Shippou whined.

"You can't be serious!" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's jaw dropped in surprise.

"It was all Kikyou's fault. No more ice cream, no more cookies, or cares or chocolate or even meat!"

"Damn, poor kid. Give him a piece of cake and a brownie or something...or give him the whole cake or something." Inuyasha said to the chef.

"YAY!" Shippou cheered. "Kagome I like him!" He said pointing at Inuyasha, who just blushed and pretended not to hear.


End file.
